Could It Be Better?
by TakenForGranted
Summary: Artemis is witch, but with incredable power, she has talents that no other witch has. Everything and anything could happen with her at Hogworts, but what WILL actually happen? AN: this is one heck of a lame summary trust me story better than you think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's the Beginning.

Artemis was sitting in her garden underneath her big apple tree, she liked it under there, it was in the shade, and being in the shade today was a good idea, the heat kept rising, and Artemis felt like she was melting.  
She stood up and picked an apple off the tree and took a bite from it, it tasted good, sweet, like all apples should be like.  
Artemis's mum walked into the garden, and told Artemis to come inside as she had something important to tell her.  
Artemis walked inside and sat on the couch in the front room, she wondered what her mum had to tell her.

"Hunny this might come to a bit of a shock to you, but you can't over react ok?" Her mum said.  
"Hmm, ok."  
"You're not normal."  
"You only just worked that out?"  
"No, not as weird I mean, you're a witch."  
"What the fuck? Did you take your pills this morning?" Said Artemis, standing up and walking into the kitchen.  
"No I am being deadly serious Artemis, let me explain…"  
"You don't need to, your barking mad, and besides if I am, prove it!" Artemis shouted, while her temper was rising.  
"How would you like me to prove it?" Her mother asked, withdrawing something long, that looked like it was made out of wood.  
"Peel that potato without touching it." Artemis said, slamming a potato down in front of her mother.  
"Fair enough." Her mother said, and with that she gave one flick with the thing she was holding and the potato automatically was peeled.  
Artemis started at the potato, she was amazed, was she dreaming? She started at her mum.

"Do you believe me now?" Her mother asked her.  
"I guess I am going to have to now. So do I have power now? Can I use it? What do I do?" Artemis asked, looking all confused.  
"Calm down girl. Yes you do have power and no you can't use it yet."  
"Then what's the point of me having any power at all if I can't use it?"  
"I never said you couldn't use it I am just saying not yet. You have to go to school to use it."  
"School? But they will think I am a freak! They already think I am one anyway, but this is worse."  
"Not just any school, it's a wizarding school, its called Hogwarts, I tried to keep you away from all this magic larky, because I didn't want you to get hurt, but I received a letter from the headmaster of Hogwarts, his name is Professor Dumbledore, he is coming to collect you tomorrow afternoon, and we need to take you to a place called Diagone Ally to get all your wizarding gear together, so your not over run by the rush of forgetting stuff on the day you go to Hogwarts."  
"That makes no sense… but ok, so I am going to school tomorrow afternoon?"  
"No you will be going round my friend's house, she has quite a lot of children herself who already go to Hogwarts, so they can fill you in on some information about the school ect…"  
"Oh, so how long will I be there for?"  
"About 3 weeks."  
"So let me get this all cleared up, your letting some old man come take me away, your putting me in a house for 3 weeks of an old lady with lots of children and I am a witch."  
"You make it all sound so bad."  
"I'm just making sure I have all of this right."  
"Yes you are right then."  
"Oh goodie." Said Artemis, with the least energy ever.  
"I think you should go to bed now, it's late." Said Artemis's mother, looking at the time.  
"Its 11pm, that's not late."  
"You have to get up early tomorrow. Now go on, off to bed with you."  
"Fine, night night." Said Artemis running upstairs.

Artemis laid on her bed thinking about tomorrow, she was excited but really scared, she never thought she had 'magical powers' but she always knew she was different…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Truth

Artemis's mother woke Artemis up at 8am; Artemis got dressed and walked downstairs.

"Mum I have decided to call you Jane, as it's your name."  
"Why?"  
"It's your name, why not?"  
"But I am your mother!"  
"I know but I feel better calling you Jane."  
"Oh fine, call me what ever you want, we need to go to Diagone Ally now, or we will be late." Said Jane sighing, while taking hold of her daughters hand and guiding her to the fire place.  
"You know mum it's the middle of summer, I am boiling already." Said Artemis, wondering what the feck Jane was doing.

Jane sprinkled some green dust onto them both and made Artemis stand in the fire place with her, then she said;

"DIAGONE ALLY!"

POOF.

They landed in the centre of what looked like a huge random ally filled with shops.

"Whoa!" Expressed Artemis.  
"Right, come on lets get your robes first." Jane said.

Artemis and Jane started to walk down the ally, when Artemis saw someone who looked rather familiar.  
'No that can't be.' Artemis thought to herself, as she saw a man with long black greasy hair, who looked strangely like her Uncle Snape.  
'Oh my fucking god! It is!' Artemis screamed to herself.

Artemis separated from Jane and ran up to the man.

"Uncle Snape?" She said.  
"Artemis! What the…" Snape looked at Jane.  
"What are you doing here?" Demanded Artemis  
"I'm shopping, what does it look like? Shhh I don't want people to see me happy, it would spoil my rep." Said Snape, taking her by the arm and dragging her round a corner out of public view.  
"So you finally get to go to Hogwarts then?" He asked.  
"Yeah, why didn't you or anyone tell me that I was a witch?"  
"It's a law here, nobody can know until they are 11."  
"But I am 14."  
"You're a little different than other people…"  
"How?"  
"You know that mark on your arm, that's no ordinary mark you know."

Artemis unfolded her sleeve, and looked at the pentagram mark on her arm.

"You told someone burnt me when I was younger, are you telling me you lied to me!"  
"I'm sorry, but we couldn't tell you, Jane isn't your real mum…"  
"WHAT!" Artemis screamed.

Snape looked at her sympathetically, believe me you wouldn't usually see him like that…

"Your real parents got killed, and your brother is still alive."  
"He's alive! YOU AND JANE SAW ME GREVING, I NEARLY KILLED MYSELF OVER IT AND YOU JUST STOOD THERE, AND STILL LET ME THINK ABOUT MY OWN FUCKING BROTHER BEING DEAD!" Artemis shouted.  
"Please don't make me feel any worse than I already do. It was so tough on me and Jane to keep this from you; do you want to know how you got that pentagram on your arm?"  
"No I don't, I don't think I ever want to know." Artemis said, pulling down her sleeve.  
"I'm going to go find Jane; I need to get my school stuff sorted."  
"How can you act calm after you just shouted at me?"  
"Because I can." And with that she walked off back to Jane in the robe shop.

"Ah there you are!" Said Jane, hugging Artemis.  
"I was wondering where you got to!"  
"I was talking to Snape. So these are the robes I have to wear?" Artemis asked looking at the black robes in the shop.  
"Yes, I am going to buy you 5 sets and then one dress set, so if you have a ball or something you can wear it."  
"Can't I just wear a proper dress?"  
"Hmm I guess so."

Artemis stood on the chair the shop supplied, while the robe maker measured her up.

Outside the shop was a young boy, he had smooth blond hair, and very pale skin. He was looking threw the robe shop window, admiring Artemis, but then she glanced at him, he turned away quickly and walked off smiling to himself.

About 15 minuets later Artemis and Jane were finished with the robe shop and walked to the book store.

"Wow all these books are magic?" Artemis asked.  
"Yes, so go pick a few books you would like, while I get the ones you actually need."  
"Yay, ok." Artemis walked off to the back of the store.

Artemis looked at the books, she picked one up called; 'The Bad Ways.' She flicked though it, she thought it looked interesting, so she kept hold it.  
She heard talking on the isle in front of her, so she peeked through the bookcase to see who was talking, as she was a little nosey.

"I can't wait until we meet her! I hope she likes me!" Said a girl with wavy hair.  
"I wonder if she's gonna be fit…" started a boy with red hair.  
"I hope she likes jokes!" Laughed tow tall boys with red hair also.

Artemis couldn't be bothered to listen to anymore of the stranger's conversation, it was boring, so she walked back to Jane and handed her the books she wanted. Jane paid for them and they walked out of the shop.

"Is there anything else we need to get me? Artemis asked.  
"Yeah, some potions for your potion classes, a wand, some shoes, a pet, a broom and some random extra things you see and want."  
"You make me sound like a brat."  
"How come?"  
"You said some random extra things you see and want."  
"Well you're new to this world; I don't see why I can't let you have some cool stuff."  
"Good point."

They spend the rest of the morning shopping; Artemis decided she wanted an owl and a cat, usually witches and wizards aren't allowed more than one pet, but having an owl for post and a cat for company is ok…

Artemis and Jane went home and packed up Artemis's bag, about a few hours after lunch there was a knock at the door.  
Artemis got up and opened the door.

"Hello, may I come in?" Asked an odd looking old man, he was wearing long purple robes. Half moon glasses and a weird hat.  
"Eh? Who are you?" Artemis asked.  
"I am Professor Dumbledore; I am here to take you to the Weaslys."  
"The who?"  
"The Weaslys."

Artemis couldn't be bothered to ask anymore questions, so she let the old man in, Jane walked into the front room and shook Professor Dumbledore's hand.

"Hello Jane, are all of Artemis's possessions together?"  
"Yes they are in the hall way."  
"Ok then, come on Artemis, we better get going." Said Dumbledore, standing up.  
"Ok." Said Artemis following Dumbledore out of the front door.  
"One last thing…Jane I know the truth…" Artemis said, looking at her as disappointedly as possibly.

Artemis sat down on Dumbledore's broom and they flew away…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Music

Dumbledore and Artemis arrived at the Weasley's at 8pm that day, they walked up the drive way and knocked on the door.  
A middle aged lady answered the door, she looked so kind.

"Hello Molly. This is Artemis." Said Dumbledore, to the lady.  
"Hello! Artemis, its lovely to meet you!" Smiled Molly, bringing Artemis in close to her for a hug.

Artemis hugged her.

"Nice to meet you to."  
"Come in, come in!" Molly said standing aside.  
"I really can't stay Molly, I better be going, Artemis have a good holiday and I will see you at school. Goodbye for now." And with that Dumbledore vanished.

Molly took Artemis inside, there were 6 other people sitting at the kitchen table, all with huge smiles on their faces.

"Everyone this is Artemis!" Molly said excitedly.  
"Hellllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Screamed what looked like the youngest girl there, with red hair.  
"Eh, umm hi…" Artemis mumbled.  
"I'm Ron! This is Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George!" Grinned Ron.

Artemis just looked at them, and slightly tiled her head.

"Right… well then let me cook tea, you guys can take Artemis's bags up to her room and show her round the place." Smiled Molly, turning around to start cooking dinner.

Harry picked up one of Artemis's cases but she quickly took it off him.

"Sorry this is my guitar, it's the most precious thing I own, no a fence." She explained.  
"Oh ok, well I will just take the rest of this lot upstairs then for you." Harry smiled.  
"Thanks."

They all walked up to Artemis's room that she would be staying in for the next 3 weeks. They sit on her bed and start talking about Hogwarts, Fred and George kept trying to scare her, but she wasn't really scared of anything they said.

"Can we see your guitar?" Hermione asked Artemis.  
"Sure." She replied.

Artemis opened up her guitar case, and lifted out the most beautiful guitar anybody had ever seen (If you would like to view her guitar here is the link: http/img. )  
Everyone gasped at it, and Ginny then said:

"Can you play anything?"  
"Of corce I can! I've been playing since I was 2 years old! Name a song." Artemis replied.  
"Hmm what about Broken by Seether and Amy Lee?" Hermione suggested.  
"Sure." Said Artemis.

She started to play the song, and then got caught up in it and started to sing along:

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away"

She looked around here and noticed everyone looking at her.

"Eh, umm crap!" Artemis blushed.  
"You're really good you know?" Said George.  
"Thanks, I've had training and stuff…" Artemis mumbled.

Just then Harry cracked his neck, his fringe moved from his forehead revealing a lighting bolt shape.

"Whoa! Nice tattoo!" Artemis said, stretching out her hand to touch it, but as she touched it she felt herself go inside of Harry's head.

She saw two men, a lady, a baby boy and a baby girl that looked like her.  
The lady was screaming as one man dressed in a huge black cape pointed a wand at the other man, and he dropped to the floor, as still as a rock. The lady then ran over to the two babies and stood in front of them as to protect them, but the man in the huge black cape just pointed his wand at her and she dropped to the floor, just like the first man. Then the man in the cape pointed his wand in front of the two children, but they didn't drop to the floor, instead a light shone on them, the man in the cape looked terrified and ran out of the house.

Artemis suddenly zoned back, she looked at Harry, and she blinked at him.

"You're my brother."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Sight

"What?" Said Harry startled.  
"You're…my…brother…" Artemis stuttered.  
"I don't have any sisters."

Artemis blinked, she wondered what to say, when there was a knock at the door.  
The bedroom door opened and there stood a man who looked really pretty, but he seemed a right mess.

"Hello Remus, what are you doing here?" Hermione said, standing up.  
"Hello everyone, I am here to see the wonderful Artemis." Remus replied.  
"I don't know about wonderful..." Laughed Artemis.  
"Ah you must be the delight I have been told about, I would like to speak to you please, I believe you would like a lot of questions answered, and I am here to answer most of them."

Artemis felt a few butterflies in her stomach; Remus was the most beautifulest man she had ever seen! A bit old, but perfectly sculptured.

"Umm, ok." She replied.

Remus took Artemis into his bedroom (as he was staying at the Weasley's until the start of school), Artemis sat down next to Remus on his bed, and she crossed her legs and put her arms down beside her.  
"Let me introduce myself better to you, I am Remus, but at school I am known as Mr Lupin, I am the defence against the dark arts teacher, I'm a werewolf and I am 42 years old."

'Just a bit too old for me then huh.' Artemis thought to herself.

"That's nice; can I ask my questions now please?" Artemis answered.  
"Fire away."  
"Ok question one: am I Harry's sister, question number two: why do I have the thing on my arm, question number three why didn't you let me join Hogwarts at 11 like you're supposed to?"  
"Lets take it a question at a time now hey, righto question one, yes you are Harry's sister, question number two you have a pentagram there because you are special, Harry has a lighting bolt on his forehead, nobody knows the exact reason why you two got these marks but you will eventually find out, and question number three the answer is because we didn't know if it was safe for you to come to the school just yet, Voldemort is after you and Harry, its been his mission for over 3 years now to kill you both, he just hasn't had the strength, we believe its safer for you to come to Hogwarts now than it was before, for reasons will be enclosed." Remus said.

Artemis just stared at him, how could he sound so calm about this prat called Voldemort coming to kill her?

"Oh ok then." Said Artemis.

She felt some tears leaking out of her eyes, she didn't like the idea of being lied to for 14 years, even if it was for protection, she wished she got to know her parents before they died.  
Remus leaned over to Artemis and hugged her, even though she was crying she felt her heart pound against his, she felt a little flushed, he was so soft, so gentle, she rested her hair upon his shoulder and cry on it for a little while, now and again Remus would whisper; 'shhh, its ok now' 'let it all out' 'I know how you feel' ect ect ect.

It was dinner time, everyone was round the dinner table scoffing down their meal, Fred flicked some mash at George, while Artemis and Ron were talking about Snape.

"He works at Hogwarts?" Artemis said, a little surprised.  
"Yeah, he's so moody, nobody likes him." Ron said, putting some peas in his mouth.  
"Hmm, I'm still mad at him, but I do like him, he's my uncle after all."  
"He's you're what? You're related to Snape? Ha-ha sucker!"  
"He's a nice guy once you get to know him."  
"I bet you will get put into Slytherin."  
"What's Slytherin?"  
"Its one of the four houses at Hogwarts, you have Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Replied Remus.  
"Wow, what lot are you guys in?" Artemis asked.  
"We are all in Gryffindor, nobody likes the Slytherin's apart from the Slytherin's themselves."  
"And yet you say i might be in Slytherin."  
"Well you might be, we don't know how evil you are, as long as you don't team up with Malfoy, your ok." Said Harry.  
"Malfoy…"  
"Arge, Draco, he has smooth blond hair, and he's a bastered."  
"OI, no swearing at the table!" Shouted Molly.  
"Sorry, but it's true."  
"I think I've seen him before, I was getting some robes and he was looking at me through the shop window." Artemis said.  
"His farther is worse, everyone in Draco's family is evil, don't go near them." Hermione said.  
"Meh." Said Artemis.

Everyone continued eating their dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Was This Supposed To Happen?

Quite a few days past, not a lot actually happened, Harry, Fred and George taught Artemis how to play Quidditch, she was actually quite good at it, considering she had never played the game her while life, or even heard of it really.

Artemis had also been flirting a little bit with Remus, she always laughed at his jokes, got him things like a drink ect and always talked to him, but she didn't really feel like she was getting any vibes from him, so she decided to take some further action…

On the Tuesday before everyone went to Hogwarts, Artemis walked into Remus's room, she tried to think of an excuse she could say if he asked her what she wanted, but by the time she walked into his room she hadn't of thought of anything.

"Hello Artemis." Remus said, smiling.  
"Hi." She replied, while looking at him.  
"What can I do for you this fine day?" Beamed Remus.  
"Oh, nothing, hehe, I just wanted to see how you are." Saying that, Artemis walked closer to him and sat next to him on his bed.  
"Ah dear I am fantastic, how are you today?"  
"I am great thanks."

Artemis could smell him, he smelt so nice, his lips so red, she felt him brush against her, as he stood up.

"Brilliant. What are you're plans for today?" He asked.  
"Oh, I'm not sure; Fred and George want to take me to look at their joke shop or something like that."  
"Ah, their shop is really good, some good things in there." He winked.

Artemis couldn't control herself anymore, she crept up behind Remus, as he was about to open his curtains, she turned him around, put her arms around his waist and kissed his tender red lips.  
A few moments went by until Remus broke free and stared at her.  
He blinked a few times and opened his mouth to say something but Artemis stopped him.

"I'm sorry! I haven't even been here long, but I couldn't help it! ARGE!"

A few tears dropped from her eyes and she ran out of his room, ran into hers and locked the door.

Remus stood still for a few moments, he wondered why she did it, and why he liked it, but she was just a child, far too young for him, but was it wrong for him to still get a boner over it?  
He walked down the corridor and knocked on Artemis's door.  
Artemis was curled up into a ball on her bed; she heard the knock and called out;

"Who is it?"  
"It's Remus."  
"Go away."  
"Please? Let me talk to you."  
"No, we don't need to talk."  
"I won't move until we talk."  
"Set up a tent then."  
"Fine I will."  
"Fine."  
"Come on Artemis, let me in."

Artemis was stubborn, but she couldn't be bothered to argue, so she opened the door and laid under her bed, she didn't want him to look at her.

"I am very flattered, but I'm too old for you…" Remus started.  
"Don't start." Artemis said.  
"Come out from under there, your going to get stuck."

Artemis tried to move her legs, but they didn't move.

"Too late." She said bluntly.

Remus stood up, took hold of her hands and pulled her out, but he toppled backwards and she landed there.  
She looked at him, he noticed her tear stained cheeks; he rubbed his thumbs over her eyes, she smiled for a moment, then Harry walked into the room;

"Artemis can we talk… oh sorry! I will come back later when you're not…busy…" And he walked out of the room.

"Woops…" Laughed Remus.  
"Ha." Giggled Artemis.  
"You know, you're very beautiful, I'm really sorry, but with the age, me being a werewolf and me being your Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher at school, I really don't think it would work…"

Artemis just looked at him.

"Don't look at me like that, it makes me feel guilty."  
"But me wanties…" Artemis pouted.  
"Awww that's cute."  
"What is?"  
"You pout."  
"Hehe want some sugar?" Said Artemis, pounting even more.  
"You know I can't…"  
"Just one…?"

Remus put his hands on her face, and kissed her, Artemis kissed him back, and she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, she wondered why he was using tongue, if he didn't want to date her.  
She kept kissing him back until he broke free.

"Why did you use you're tongue if you don't want to date me?" Artemis asked, licking her lips.  
"I never said I didn't want to, I just said that I cant."  
"Oh… Well I best be seeing Harry…" Artemis said, standing up.

Remus got up, and just before Artemis left his room he said;

"Waite…" He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Cant keep your hands of me eh?" Smiled Artemis.  
"Mmm." Grinned Remus.

Artemis walked out of his room, and walked downstairs to find Harry sitting on the couch.

"Ah hello." Said Artemis.  
"Hi, we need to talk." Said Harry, sounding serious…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Goodbye…Sister, Goodbye…Brother.

Artemis sat down on the couch next to Harry.

"Sup?" She asked.  
"Prove that you're my sister."  
"How would you like me to?"  
"I don't know, you work it out."

Artemis pulled out her wallet from her pocket; she opened it up and took out a tiny photo.

"That's you in mum's arms, that's me holding dads hand, this was taken the day before they died, I remember that day from the moment I woke up till the evening when I fell asleep, we went to the zoo, you found it crap because you kept crying, I kept putting hay in you're hair, it was a good day." Artemis explained, while Harry started at the photo.  
"Why didn't anyone plan to me I had a sister?" Harry asked, stroking the photo.  
"I don't know; maybe they thought it wasn't safe for anyone to know, I don't know."  
"Well, I am glad you're here." Harry said, and he reached out and hugged her.

Artemis sighed and hugged him back.

"Nobody can take you away from me, never again." She muttered.  
"What I don't get is that I am older than you by a year and that you remember me but I don't remember you." Harry said.  
"Dunno, you know what I don't want to know, it's in the past, if anyone is trying to kill you or me, we are in this together!" Artemis smiled.  
"You know, since I am your older brother I get to look out for you!" Harry grinned.  
"Yeah… only when I ask." She said, sticking out her tongue.  
"So what were you doing on top of Remus in you're room?" Winked Harry.  
"Oh I got stuck, he pulled me out, but we went flying and I landed on top of him."  
"Yeah right! We all know you have the hotts for him!"  
"It's the truth, hmm possibly I do, but I don't really wanna discuss it with my brother thanks."  
"How rude!"  
"Yeah life's tough isn't it?"  
"Ha-ha!"

A few hours later, Fred and George walked into the room.

"Hey Artemis, do you wanna go see our joke shop now?" Fred asked.  
"Sure, why not?" Said Artemis standing up.  
"Harry I shall see you later."  
"Ok… bye sister."  
"Bye… brother!"

And with that Artemis, Fred and George walked into the fire place and with in two seconds they had vanished.  
Harry thought to himself for a while about what happened back then when he spoke to Artemis, he was glad she was his sister, but angry that nobody had told him sooner, he wanted answers, answers that could not be given to him! The soon he was at Hogwarts the better he thought, that way he could keep a closer eye on Artemis and his friends and a closer eye on Ginny, as he fancied her to DEATH! But he knew he couldn't love anymore people, everyone he loved always seemed to get hurt, its not fai that he should let Ginny into anymore danger he thought, but oh how he loved her, the sweet smell of her hair, her little freckles on her cheeks, the softness of her voice, oh how he wanted to kiss her…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Meeting The Unexpected.

"You know what? I hate travelling like that." Said Artemis, brushing off some ashes from her t-shirt.  
"Sorry, but its quicker, ah here we are!" Beamed George, pointing to a huge joke shop on the corner of the ally.  
"That's you're shop? That's so cool!" Artemis smiled.

They went inside the shop, a huge cheer from the customers went to Fred and George, and they waved at the people and took Artemis into the back room.

"You can have some stuff if you like, as you're new." Fred smiled.  
"Cool, thanks." She replied.

Artemis looked around the back room, and found quite a few things she liked, so she stuffed them in her bag.  
"This is our latest invention." George said, passing it to her.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"It's a farting yo yo, give it to you're friends and make them fart!" Fred beamed.  
"Umm, lovely." She said.

About 2 hours later they went to the Leakey cauldron, which was a pub/bed and breakfast.

"Are you looking forward to Hogwarts then?" George asked, handing her a glass of butter beer.  
"Yeah, but sort of nervous."  
"Ah don't worry about it, we have you're back!" Fred said.  
"Thanks."  
"Will you be wanting to cause any mischief?" George asked.  
"Possibly, but not for the first few weeks, I want to get the teachers thinking I am an angel." She winked.  
"Brilliant idea, we should of done that." George sighed.  
"Ha-ha, do you get the blame all the time?"  
"Most of the time we do, but sometimes we get away with things…" Fred answered.

They all laughed.  
Once they had finished their drinks they went back home.

"Hello you three." Said Molly.  
"Hi mum." Fred and George said together, Artemis smiled.  
"Tea will be a little later this evening, we have Harry's godfather coming over."  
"I have a godfather?" Artemis said, looking shocked.  
"No dear, Harry has."  
"But that makes no sense… Oh! I haven't told you guys yet, I am Harry's sister."

Fred, George and Molly stood there in shock.

"Wow, well I guess you can meet your godfather tonight to!" Smiled Molly.  
"Oh goodie." Artemis said.

Artemis went upstairs, and walked into her room, she flopped down on her bed, she thought about everything that had happened today so far, nothing could get weirder… could it?

That evening everyone was sitting in the front room in front of the fire. There was some random music playing in the background, but Artemis was strumming her guitar.

There was a knock at the door, at about 8pm, Harry answered the door and cried out;

"SIRIUS!"  
"Harry my boy." Said the man, as he walked into the front room with his arms around Harry.

Everyone welcomed Sirius as he sat down, Artemis looked at him.  
"Hello." She said.  
"Ah hello, who might you be?"  
"I'm Artemis."  
"You can't be!" Said Sirius, looking so shocked his was about to pee his pants.  
"Hello godfather."

Sirius looked at her, she did have her father's eyes and her mother's hands, and he kneeled down on the floor, and brought her into a huge hug.

"I thought you were dead." He cried into her neck.  
"I thought all my family was dead." She whispered.

Harry sat down next to them, and Artemis brought him into the hug between Sirius and her, soon all that was left of Artemis's family were embraced in a hug together.  
Molly thought the moment looked so cute, she got out her camera and took a few photos of them.  
Everyone laughed and walked into the kitchen, they were starving.

After dinner, Harry and nearly everyone went upstairs to bed apart from Remus and Artemis, as they were watching TV in the front room.

"Did you enjoy today?" Remus asked Artemis.  
"Yes, but if I find out about one more lie again I am going to go insane."

Remus chuckled.

"Remus…"  
"Yesh?"  
"Is there ever going to be a me and you? Just so that I know where I stand." Artemis asked, looking still confused.  
"I don't know… I want to… but we just can't…" He replied.

Artemis blinked.

"I'm going to go to bed now; I will see you in the morning. Goodnight." Remus said, and with that he walked out of the room.

Artemis just sat there, how could he fucking just walk out? He doesn't really care does he!  
She couldn't be bothered anymore to think about it, so she went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Great Entrance.

It was finally the day everyone had been waiting for, it was the day Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Artemis went to Hogwarts.  
Everyone was running around the house getting everything packed. Artemis was shitting herself of fright, she didn't like the idea of going somewhere, where loads of people knew magic ect, and she had heard so many stories about Hogwarts she didn't know what was right or what was wrong, dam Fred and George, she had thought to herself the night before.  
Everyone got into the Weaslys blue ford car, it was quite crammed, Molly and Arthur were at the front, Ron, Harry Hermione, Fred and George were in the back and Artemis and Remus were in the boot!

They arrived at the muggle train station and stood in front of a brick wall.

"Ok Artemis, what you have to do is run as fast as you can at the wall." Remus said.

Artemis stood there; she blinked and then looked around at everyone.

"Are you barking mad!" She shouted at Remus.  
"Barking yes, mad no, just do it." Remus said.

Harry stepped up to her and gave her a little push.  
Artemis ran at the wall and ran straight through it.

"She looked around, she felt like she was in a whole different dimension, she saw a huge red train in front of her, she moved quickly out of the way as she saw Harry run through the wall.

"See it wasn't so hard." He smiled.  
"Shhh!" She hushed her brother.

Everyone else ran though the wall, and then boarded the train, apart from Molly and Arthur.  
The train set off as everyone found a carriage for them to sit in.

About half way through the ride to Hogwarts, a tall, skinny, blond boy opened the carriage doors.

"Malfoy." Said Remus.  
"Werewolf." Said Draco.

Remus stood up and left the carriage.

"So you're the new girl." Draco said.  
"It's a new term, there are plenty of other new people, go bug them." Ron said.  
"Shut up ginger nut."  
"I'm not ginger! I am red!"  
"Artemis is your name isn't it? That's a really nice name, for such a little girl like you, why are you hanging around these people for anyway? You have a mudblood sitting next to you, a guy with a scar on his forehead and four poor peasants near you, how do you breathe?" Draco said in an evil tone.

Artemis stood up.

"Yes Artemis is my name; I am hanging out with these people because I want to! Who are you to stand there and tell me who to hang out with? What the fuck is a mudblood? Actually don't tell me, I don't wanna know, that guy with a scar on his head is my brother! Don't you dare say anything bad about him! And four poor peasants? I bet they could afford to give you a nice huge bruise across you're little ass. So don't you dare fucking come in here again, or bug anyone of my friends otherwise I might just have to permantly damage you! You stupid pathetic little boy, who has used so much bleach in you're hair it's gotten into your tiny brain!"

Draco just stood there in shock; nobody had ever spoken to him like that before.

"Was there anything you wanted to ask me?" Artemis chipped in.

Without another word Draco walked out of the carriage.

Everyone looked at Artemis; she looked a little tensed up.

"WOAH! YOU SHOWED HIM!" Shouted Ginny.  
"You go girl." Nodded Hermione.  
"I don't like people like him, judging people, what stupid little man." Artemis said.  
"That's the reason we don't want you hanging out with him, he's evil." Ron whimpered.

Artemis cocked up one of her eyebrows.

"Are you scared of him?" She asked.  
"No… what ever gave you that idea?" Ron said in a hurry.  
"Nothing." She sighed, and sat back down.

Artemis wasn't in a very good mood the rest of the way to Hogwarts, she didn't like being spoken to like that, and she wanted revenge.

When the train stopped, Artemis quickly ran into the toilets on the train, while everyone was boarding off, she waited a few moments and then heard Draco walk past; she silently snuck up behind him, put her hand over his mouth and pushed him into a carriage.

"What the…" Draco started as soon as Artemis took her hand off his mouth.  
"SHUT UP LITTLE MAN." She shouted.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Draco asked, with a hint of fear in his words.  
"Getting revenge, nobody talks to me like that."  
"Shouldn't I be the one getting revenge here, seen as though you were ruder to me."  
"I don't care, shut up."  
"What do you plan on doing to me?"  
"Oh you will see…"

Artemis with drew her want from her robes, and pointed it at Draco.

"I have no idea how to use this stick." She said.  
"Then put it away." Draco moaned.  
"Nah, I'm going to test my very first spell out on you."

Draco gulped.

"Upertre." Artemis said, her wand glowed a green colour and Draco went flying out of the train, threw the air and landed right on the roof of Hogwarts.

"GET ME DOWN OFF HERE!" He yelled as loud as he could.  
"ARRRRRRRR!" he screamed as he slipped and was hanging off the roof, he was only holding onto it with his hand.

Artemis looked at him, she felt a little sorry for him, she looked around the carriage, all there was, was a broom, she remembered what Harry had taught her, she grabbed hold of it and ran out of the train, as soon as she was out of the train she sat on the broom, and flew to the roof of Hogwarts, she landed.

"You stupid girl! Help me." Draco ordered.  
"Now now… be nice." She said, taking his hand (it was quite sweaty.)

Artemis pulled him back up, but he then fell over and they felt something move, they then fell through the roof!  
They landed on a huge wooden table, in what looked like the biggest room in the school, all the teachers where at the front of the hall, and all the students were sat down and looking at Draco and Artemis.

"Erm… hello…" Artemis smiled weakly, giving a little wave.

Everyone just stared at them.  
Artemis and Draco stood up and slowly sat down…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sort Me Baby!

Professor McGonagall coughed to get everyone's attention; the school looked at her and settled back down.

"Right then, lets get back to the sorting of what houses the new comers are going to be in, Artemis you might as well be first, seen as though the others are still outside.

Artemis stood up and walked down the great hall, everyone was staring at her, she felt a little nervous, but made it to the front of the hall.

"Would you be so kind and sit down on this stool please." Professor McGonagall said, pointing to the stool.

Artemis sat down and Professor McGonagall placed a dirty hat on Artemis's head.

"What the…" Artemis stated to say.  
"Hmmm what do we have here, a girl who is related to the head of Slytherin but also related to the great Harry Potter? Hmm now where to put you…" The hat said.

The hall looked at her in shock, nobody knew Harry had a sister, and nobody thought Snape would be related to Potter either.  
Snape tried to hide, he felt so ashamed, he hated Harry Potter, but yet he was still his uncle.  
Harry on the other hand, had no idea he was related to Snape, why didn't anybody tell him?

"The house I think you shall go in is… GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled the hat.

The hall cheered as Artemis sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Fred.

"Well done." Hermione whispered.  
"Thanks." Artemis said.  
"Why didn't you tell me we are related to Snape?" Harry asked.  
"I thought you knew." Artemis replied, looking confused.  
"Oh great, I hate that man!" Harry argued.  
"Awww why? He's really nice." She said.  
"No he's not; you will see when you get into his lesions." Ron chipped in.  
"Meh." She said, looking at Draco who was giving her evils.

After all the new students had been sorted into their new houses, Professor Dumbledore waved his hands and magically loads of food appeared on the tables.

"Woah!" Artemis beamed.  
"Hehe, food." Ron smiled.  
"Yum yum." Artemis giggled.

After piling loads of food on here plate, she looked up at the teachers at the front of the hall.

"Who's the giant?" Artemis asked Ginny.  
"Oh that's Hagrid, he's really nice, you'll love him." Ginny said.  
"Oh." Artemis smiled.

Ginny told her all the names of the teachers, and about how nice they are.

"Hmm, do we ever get days off?" Artemis asked George.  
"Yeah, weekends, and then summer holidays."  
"So no half terms?"  
"Nope, sucks."

Artemis looked annoyed, but she wasn't going to let it ruin her first day at Hogwarts, even though it was half destroyed thanks to Draco.

When everyone had finished their food, they all went up to their common rooms.

"The password this year is Lollypops." Said what looked like the head of the year.

There was a portrait on the wall with a fat lady in it, she opened up a hole in the wall, and everyone walked inside it.

It was lovely and warm inside, it was also very red, Artemis guessed it was red because Gryffindor was a red house.

"Do you want me to show you to the girl dormitories?" Hermione asked.  
"Umm…" Artemis started to say, before a guy with dreadlocks walked by.  
"Hey, welcome to Hogwarts!" He said to her.  
"Hi… thanks." Said Artemis, blushing slightly.  
"You're Artemis right?"  
"Gah." Artemis managed to say.  
"Yes she is." Laughed Hermione.  
"Cool, I'm Serji."  
"Serji." Smiled Artemis.  
"Yep! Anyways, it's nice too meet you, but I best be off to bed goodnight." Said Serji walking up to the boys dormitories.  
"Bye." Artemis said quietly.  
"Don't worry, most girls here fancy him." Hermione said smiling.  
"Do you?" Artemis asked.  
"God no! Between you and me, I fancy the socks off Harry."  
"WOOOOOOOOOIES!"  
"Ha-ha, just don't tell anyone!"  
"Don't worry, I won't."  
"Do you want to go to girls Dorms now?"  
"Maybe in a bit, I want to go to the toilet first."  
"Ok, do you want me to show you where they are?"  
"No its ok, I better find them myself." Artemis said, slightly running out of the common room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Adventure Begins...

Ofcource Artemis didnt really need the loo, but she did need to look around the school, this was all new to her, who wouldn't check out a magic school?

Artemis walked down the corridor, nobody was around, she guessed everyone was in their dormitories; she carried on walking until she came to a door, and she took hold of the handle and opened it.

She walked into the room and found it was empty, apart from a couple of shelf's, tables and some chairs, she guessed it was a classroom.

Artemis picked up a book called: "The Power Within." She flicked through the pages, and found a spell where you can read other peoples thoughts.

'Hmm this might come in handy.' She thought to herself as she put the book in her bag.

After 5 minuets of exploring the room, she heard someone put their hand on the door handle, she quickly ducked under the nearest table and saw a man walk into the room, she couldn't tell who it was as she could only see his feet, but somehow he knew she was in here.

"Artemis, I can see you under the table…" Said the man.

"Crap." Said Artemis banging her head, while coming out from under the table.

"Uncle?" Artemis smiled.

"You will address me as Professor Snape here remember."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, how did you know I was in here?"

"I could see you're arm."

"Might not of been mine."

"I could see the pentagram."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry. What are you doing out of you're dormitory?"

"Exploring."

"Couldn't you do that in the morning?"

"Ha, I don't do mornings."

"You know lessons start at 9am right?"

"Oh my god! I am never going to be awake! I don't usually even stir until 1pm!"

"Well breakfast is at 8:30am, so I would be awake by 8am."

"How about I skip breakfast for the extra half an hour in bed?"

"You will be hungry."

"Sacrifices must be made!"

"Fair enough, up to you, now come on you need to be in bed."

"But its 1am!"

"What time do you usually go to sleep?"

"4ish."

"Well if you want more sleep, I suggest you go to bed now…"

"Bleh, don't tell me what to do."

"Excuse me?"

"When people tell me to do something I won't do it! I hate that feeling that people have won."

"Well go to you're dormitory."

"No, I am going to explore a bit more THEN I will go to my dormitory."

"10 points from Gryffindor."

"10 what?"

"Points, haven't the house cups ECT been explained to you yet?"

"No…"

"The house with the most points at the end of the year gets the House Cup."

"That sounds boring."

"To you it might, but to most people they really want it."

"Oh well, I am going to finish my exploring now…bye!" And with that Artemis ran right out of the door and down the corridor.

As Artemis was running, she didn't see Remus, and she ran straight into him!

"Oh hello there." He said, brushing himself off.

"Umm hi." Artemis smiled.

"What are you running away from?"

"Professor Snape."

"Ah I see, I've been thinking…"

"About what?"

"Us."

"Oh…"

"I don't know if we should see each other?"

"Oh fuck off, you know you want me."

"Yes, but we can't."

"Shut up, yes we can!"

"But do you really want an old faggot like me?"

"You're not that old."

"I'm 40."

Artemis blinked.

"I still love you."

"See!"

"See what?"

"You think I'm old."

"I never said that."

"No but you know I am."

"Oh just shut up." Artemis said, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek all over.

"Mmm… no stop it… Mmm." Remus sighed, he didn't want her to stop, but he knew this was wrong.

Artemis started nibbling his ears.

"Dam you!" Said Remus.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Made me weak!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm good at it."

Remus chuckled.

"I think I should be getting back to my dorm now, I shall umm see you around hehe." Artemis said, and walked off back to her dorm…


End file.
